Nur ein Kinobesuch?
by 2Loverz
Summary: Tommy wollte sich einen netten DVD-Abend machen , Adam durchkreuzte seine Pläne mit einem Kinobesuch; der für beide anders endet als erwartet. ADOMMY-Story
1. Mehr als nur einen Film ansehen

_**Nur ein Kinobesuch!**_

**Tommy wollte sich einen netten DVD-Abend machen , Adam durchkreuzte seine Pläne mit einem Kinobesuch; der für beide anders endet als erwartet.**

Disclaimer : Weder Adam noch Tommy noch Körperteile von den beiden gehören mir, bei Änderungen informiere ich euch. ;)))

Ein riesen Dankeschön an thundercat809, für die schnelle Beta, bist nen Schatz. :)

* * *

><p>Tommy hatte es sich gerade auf der Couch bequem gemacht um sich in aller Ruhe M.A.S.H. anzuschauen und ein Bier zu genießen. Die ersten Schlucke rannen gerade seine Kehle hinunter als es plötzlich klingelte. Verdutzt schaute er auf die Uhr.<p>

_21Uhr? Wer will den jetzt noch was von mir?_

Da Tommy nun aber einmal neugierig war stand er auf und ging zur Tür um nachzusehen, wer geläutet hatte. In der Hand hielt er seine Bierflasche aus der er genüsslich einen Schluck nahm als er die Tür öffnete. Aber auch nur um sie dann ganz schnell abzusetzen, da er mit diesem Besuch jetzt mal so gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Vor ihm stand Adam.

„Hallo Tommy, darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er während er unter Tommys Arm hindurch schlüpfte und schon in der Wohnung war. Tommy lächelte und meinte mehr oder weniger zur Tür: „Aber sicher doch, Adam, komm rein" Er schloss die Tür. Währenddessen machte es sich Adam schon auf der Couch gemütlich. Adam nahm die TV Zeitschrift und blätterte sie durch. Tommy schaute ihm dabei zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Ich glaube kaum das du zu mir gekommen bist um dir das TV Programm anzusehen" meinte Tommy zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Adam ignorierte Tommys Kommentar und blätterte weiter durch die Seiten. Nachdem er Tommy lange genug hatte warten lassen schaute er ihn an und meinte „Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht zu _dir _gekommen" Er stand auf und ging ein Stück auf Tommy zu „Ich wollte dich eigentlich einladen, aber wie ich sehe" - er fuchtelte mit der M.A.S.H.-DVD vor Tommys Nase herum - „hast du deinen Abend ja schon geplant".

„Ich bin flexibel" sagte der Blonde daraufhin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht um anschließend einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche zu nehmen. „Soso…" - Adam kam ihm erneut ein Stück näher - „Bist du das?".

„Hmmm hmmm…" - Tommy schaute Adam an - „…hättest du denn etwas Besseres anzubieten als einen DVD-Abend?"

„Eventuell, ja. Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Abend im Kino?"

„Was ist mit..."

„Nur du und ich, in aller Ruhe einen Film anschauen. Was sagst du dazu, Glitterbaby?"

Nicht lange nachdenkend platzte es aus Tommy heraus „Also da bin ich doch glatt dabei, Babyboy."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht legte er seinen Arm um Tommys Schulter „Na dann, Honey, mach dich mal ausgehfertig." Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern als Tommy sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer aufmachte um sich umzuziehen.

_Hat Adam ausgehfertig gesagt? Ist das ein Date?_diese und weitere Fragen schwirrten durch Tommys hübsches Köpfchen, während er sich umzog. Was in seinem Fall hieß: Raus aus den Pyjama Pants und rein in die Jeans, dazu ein weißes Hemd bei dem die letzten Knöpfe offen blieben (jaaa, so kann Adam sein Brusthaar sehen – Tommy denkt mit und will jetzt nichts dem Zufall überlassen), dann noch die heiligen Creepers an und schon stand Tommy wieder neben Adam.

Adam schien aber gerade in Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn er bemerkte es erst, als Tommy sich aus Spaß bei ihm einhakte. „Bist wohl schon im Kino mit deinen Gedanken?"

Aus seinen Gedanken, die sich schon eher auf die Zeit NACH dem Kino bezogen, gerissen, sah er Tommy nur an.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus."

Diesen Satz wollte er zwar nicht laut sagen, aber sein Sprachzentrum machte selten was sein Hirn wollte. Etwas rot werdend bedankte sich Tommy bei ihm. Adam öffnete ihm die Tür und ließ ihm den Vortritt „Darf ich bitten?"

Dieser Satz ließ Tommy nur noch mehr erröten _Jetzt zieht er wirklich alle Flirtregister_ dachte sich Tommy und stieg daraufhin ein.

„Du bist ein Gentleman, Adam!"

Zur Krönung gab er ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. _Ha, nun bist derjenige der rot wird, Adam!_ Tommy lächelte ihn schweigend an und ging zur Tür hinaus.

An Adams Auto angekommen öffnete er ihm, wie sollte es auch anders sein, die Tür, wartete bis Tommy eingestiegen war und schloss sie. Selbst im Auto platzgenommen schaute er Tommy in die Augen...

Dieser Blick verschlug Tommy die Sprache.

Dieser Blick ließ Tommys Knie weich werden.

Dieser Blick ließ Tommy schwach werden.

Was Adam allerdings nicht wusste...oder wusste er es doch? Hatte er etwas geahnt? Tommy hatte die Vermutung, dass dieser Abend die Freundschaft der beiden zu einem anderen Level führen würde. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile einfach nur angesehen hatten ließ Adam den Motor an, legte den Gang ein und fuhr los.

Die Beiden wechselten nicht viele Worte auf dem Weg zum Kino bis Tommy meinte: „Was ist eigentlich mit den Paparazzis? Die sind dir doch immer und überall auf der Spur."

„Mach dir um die keine Sorgen, wir werden unsere Ruhe haben, vertrau mir." lächelte Adam ihn an.

_Vertrau mir_ Diese Worte gingen Tommy noch ein paar Mal durch den Kopf, bis er plötzlich sagte: „Ich vertraue dir, Adam!"

„Das ist gut das zu wissen, Tommy Joe" entgegnete ihm Adam.

Am Kino angekommen gingen sie wie „normale" Leute durch den Haupteingang.

„Siehst du, Tommy, keine Paparazzis, alles easy going und ruhig."

Tommy grinste ihn an.

„Nun lass uns einen Film aussuchen"

„Ich dachte das hättest du schon?" fragte ihn Tommy etwas überrascht.

„Ja, hatte ich aber ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher ob das was für dich ist und ich will das dein Abend schön..."

„Ich habe schon einen schönen Abend, Adam. Nun sag schon, was willst du dir ansehen?" unterbrach er ihn.

„Also ich hatte da an Braidesmaids gedacht" sagte er fast etwas schüchtern.

Tommy schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Das ist ja nun nicht _wirklich seine _Art von Filmen, aber wenn Adam das gerne sehen möchte soll es ihm recht sein. V_ielleicht ist der Film ja auch ganz nett._ dachte er sich.

Im Kinosaal angekommen sahen sie sich kurz um und bemerkten, dass sie die einzigen waren.

Innerlich hoffend, dass das so bleibt, suchten sich die Beiden einen guten Platz aus und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über dies und das.

_Jetzt geht der Film los._dachten sie als das Kino dunkel wurde. Aber nix da. Erst einmal kam eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang Werbung, in der sie sich fleißig weiter unterhielten und lachten.

Bis Adam voller Freude „Jetzt geht's los!" rief und vergnügt lächelte.

Was bei Tommy ein leises Seufzen verursachte und seine Augen förmlich an jenem Lächeln kleben ließ.

Jenes Lächeln was ihn voller Freude, das er es sehen darf selbst zum lächeln brachte.

Jenes Lächeln was Tommys Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Jenes Lächeln was ihm schier nervös machte.

Jenes Lächeln was er jeder Morgen nach dem Aufwachen und jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen neben sich sehen wollte.

Jenes Lächeln in das Tommy sich vom Ersten Moment an verliebt hatte.

Die erste Viertelstunde des Films schauten sie sich in Ruhe an, wobei Tommy ab und zu zu Adam rüber schielte und ganz hastig wegschaute, wenn jener seinen Kopf ihm zuwandte und sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

_Wie süß, er schaute weg und doch spürte ich seine Blicke auf mir._ ging es Adam durch den Kopf.

Aber der hatte schon einen Plan, ging einen Schritt weiter und da kam ihm Tommys Griff in die Popcorntüte gerade recht. (ja, auch ein Adam Lambert greift hin und wieder auf alt bekannte Mittel zurück. - haha).

Er überlegte einen Moment und griff dann ebenfalls in die die Popcorntüte. Natürlich so, dass sich ihre Finger leicht berührten, was beide dazu brachte sich anzusehen und zaghaft zu lächeln.

„Nach dir!" Adam hielt Tommy den Behälter hin.

Aber Tommy konnte dieses Spiel auch und schob ihn zu Adam zurück. „Nein, nach dir, Babyboy, du hast schon so viel für mich heute gemacht." grinste er, während er sich sogleich imaginär vor den Kopf schlug.

_Was war das denn jetzt bitte für ein blöder Satz, Tommy? Jetzt hält er dich sicher für total vertrottelt._ _dachte_ er sich und schaute sichtlich peinlich berührt zur Leinwand.

Adam seinerseits lächelte ihn amüsiert an und merkte sofort dass es Tommy unangenehm war.

Es vergingen erneut einige Minuten in denen sie sich keines Blickes würdigten. Zu groß war die Gefahr erneut in eine solche Situation zu geraten, in eine Situation die für beide mehr als interessant und verlockend war – und in die beide wollten.

Als Adam jedoch spürte wie sich ein Arm langsam über seinen Nacken und um seine Schulter schlängelte musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, wollte er Tommy nicht noch nervöser machen als dieser ohnehin schon war. Sichtlich stolz auf sich drehte sich Tommy zu Adam und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln was Adams Herz Purzelbäume schlagen ließ.

Ihm wurde plötzlich heiß und kalt und er konnten nicht mehr klar denken, was ihn dazu verleitete seine Hand von der Sitzlehne auf Tommys Knie zu platzieren.

_Puh, das wäre geschafft aber wie geht's weiter. Soll ich ...nein, das geht ihm dann glaube ich ..._

Adam kam nicht dazu seine Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, wurden sie ja von Tommys Lippen auf seinen unterbrochen.

Sich voneinander trennend schauten sie sich an und mussten lachen. Vermutlich darüber, dass es so verdammt lange gedauert hatte bis sie endlich ihren Gefühlen nachgegangen waren und ihre Herzen hatten sprechen lassen. Dieser Erste Kuss war nur ein kurzer Kuss, der nach ein paar Sekunden wieder endete, aber er ließ die beiden hungrig werden nach mehr, nach mehr Küssen, mehr Berührungen...mehr voneinander...

Adam wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie ihm geschah als Tommy sich sein Hemd griff und ihn zu sich herüberzog um erneut seine Lippen auf seine zu pressen. Und diesmal war es kein zaghafter Kuss, nein, dieser Kuss war voller Leidenschaft, voller Leidenschaft, Lust und Verlangen. Dinge, die sich über die letzten Monate angestaut hatten und jetzt erst ausbrachen – ausbrechen durften.

Völlig verloren in dem Kuss merkte Adam nicht wie Tommy auf seinem Schoß gelandet war, aber beschweren darüber würde er sich sicher nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er legte beide Arme um Tommys Nacken und zog ihn weiter an sich heran, um ihn noch mehr zu spüren, ihn noch intensiver küssen zu können. Leicht mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe gleitend bettelte Adam bei Tommy um Einlass, welcher ihm diesen auch sogleich gewährte.

Leidenschaftlich suchten sich ihre Zungen, schlangen sich umeinander um Liebe zu machen und sich nie wieder voneinander trennen zu wollen. Im Nu wurde aus einem heißen Zungenkuss ein kleiner Kampf, bei dem keiner auch nur einen Millimeter verschenken wollte. Aber spätestens wenn beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, mussten sie sich voneinander trennen.

Tief ein-und ausatmend saßen sie da und schauten sich erneut nur an. Beide konnten nicht so richtig glauben was hier gerade passierte. Tommy schien das Ganze so aufgeheizt zu haben, dass er seine Hand ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zwischen Adams Beine schob und sie über seine durchaus sichtbare Beule gleiten ließ, was Adam ein Stöhnen entlockte

„Shit...Tommy!"

„Ja, Babyboy, was ist?" grinste Tommy ihn an und ließ Adam seine Finger an seinem besten Stück etwas mehr spüren, indem er sanft zudrückte.

„D..du..." Adam bekam gerade nicht einmal mehr einen ganzen Satz heraus.

„Was wolltest du sagen, Adam" hauchte Tommy ihm ins Ohr, seine Hand kontinuierlich zwischen Adams Beinen auf und ab bewegend.

„Oh Gott...hör bloß nicht auf" stöhnte er nicht überhörbar laut. Er versuchte gar nicht erst leise zu sein. Es würde ihm eh nicht gelingen.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor, Sweetheart, ganz im Gegenteil" flüsterte er Adam in einer sexy tiefen Stimmt zu und rutschte im nächsten Moment von Adam runter.

Adams Augen wurden indes weit wie nie zuvor. [style type="italic"]_Fuck, will er das jetzt hier wirklich bringen?_[/style]

Adams Hirn drehte durch, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers immer mehr außer Kontrolle geriet und nur noch nach einem schrie: Tommys Berührungen.

Und diese sollte er auch gleich weiterhin kriegen. Tommy sah Adam an und legte seinen Kopf auf Adams Knie während seine Finger spielerisch über seinen Oberschenkel bis hin zu seinem Schritt wanderten und wieder zurück.

„Sag mal, Adam" sprach Tommy ihn verführerisch an.

„J...ja, Tommy." war alles was er rausbrachte und das auch nur gerade so.

Adam hatte nachwievor immense Probleme gerade Sätze heraus zu bekommen, und das würde auch in naher Zukunft nicht anders werden. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Zu sehr erregten ihn Tommys Hände, die sich jetzt unter sein Hemd schoben um sich auf seinem Oberkörper auf Wanderschaft zu begeben. Als sie gefunden hatten wonach sie suchten, wusste Adam genau was kam. Er schaute Tommy etwas warnend es aber nicht ernst meinend an. Doch Tommy war so heiß als dass er auf solche Dinge jetzt achten könnte. Frech grinste er Adam an und zog im nächsten Moment erst an einem und dann an dem anderen Ring, was Adam lauthals zum aufstöhnen, man möchte es fast aufschreien nennen, brachte.

„Tommy du ver..." Was auch immer Adam sagen wollte wurde von Tommy unterbrochen, der mal eben leidenschaftlich in die Seite von Adam gebissen hatte.

„Waaaas...sollte…das…jetzt?" platzt es aus Adam heraus.

„Ach nichts, Babyboy. Du schmeckst nur so lecker und da konnte ich nicht wiederstehen."

Mit diesen Worten stand Tommy auf und gab Adam einen sanften Kuss. Adam öffnete auch sofort bereitwillig seinen Mund um Tommys Zunge nach seiner suchen zu lassen, was auch nicht sehr lange dauerte. Und kaum hatten sie sich gefunden befanden sie sich auch schon wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kampf, den Tommy diesmal gewann. Sichtlich erfreut darüber entfernte er sich von Adam heißem Mund um seine Lippen über Adams Wange hin zu seinem Ohr gleiten zu lassen. Er leckte mit der Zunge sanft über sein Ohr

„Was ich dich fragen wollte, Adam, hast du sowas schon mal gemacht? Ich meine in einem Kino?"

Adam schluckte einmal kräftig und stotterte „Nein...nein, habe ich noch nicht, Tommy."

„Das ist gut, Adam, ich nämlich auch noch nicht und es wäre doch eine Schande wenn wir solch eine Gelegenheit vergehen lassen würden, meinst du nicht auch, Babyboy?"

„Was ge...nau willst du damit sagen?" keuchte Adam ihm entgegen.

„Was ich damit sagen will, Adam Mitchel Lambert…"- Er ließ seine Hand erneut zwischen Adams Beine wandern - „…ist das ich dich hier und jetzt zum Kommen bringen will".

Adam verschluckte sich fast bei diesen Worten „Das ist nicht dein..."

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist und ich muss mich korrigieren ich WILL dich nicht zum Kommen bringen, ich WERDE dich zum Kommen bringen"

Und wieder drückte er etwas zu.

„Oooohhhh...und...und wie willst du das machen, Thomas Joseph Ratliff?" fragte Adam neugierig.

„Ganz einfach" raunte Tommy ihm ins Ohr „So!"

Tommy ließ sich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Knie zwischen Adams Beine nieder. Seine Hände öffneten hastig den Gürtel und anschließend den Knopf von Adams Hose.

Als der Reißverschluss an der Reihe war sah er Adam und bewegte seinen Kopf langsam zwischen dessen Beine und öffnete den Reißverschluss mit seinem Mund. Adam hätte alleine von diesem Anblick schon kommen können, was aber weder in seinem noch in Tommys Sinne gewesen wäre.

Kaum hatte er den Reißverschluss geöffnet, griff er in Adams Hose, unter der er nichts trug, um sein bestes Stück herauszuziehen und genau vor seinem Mund zu haben. Tommy ahnte ja, dass Adam gut ausgestattet ist, aber SO genau wusste er es dann aber doch nicht. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Adam lächelte ihn verlegen an, wusste er doch genau was Tommy dachte.

„Tommy, du musst das ni.." und dann spürte er auch schon seine Zunge einmal von unten nach oben über seine gesamte Länge gleiten.

„Oh Gott...Tommy" mehr brachte Adam aber auch diesmal nicht zustande, da Tommy _ihn _gerade komplett in seinem Mund willkommen hieß.

Er brach keinen Moment den Augenkontakt zu Adam ab, was diesen nur noch heißer machte. Seinen kleinen süßen und ach so straighten Bassist, momentan zwischen seinen Beinen kniend zu sehen, wie er ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit dem Mund verwöhnte, machte Adam so heiß wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem Bild, Tommy auf seinen Knien vor ihm, abwenden und griff Tommy in die Haare. Erst nur leicht, aber je intensiver sich seine Lippen und sein Mund auf seinem Glied auf und ab bewegten, desto fester krallten sich seine Finger in seinen blonden Haaren fest.

Was Tommy aber nicht im Geringsten störte, kannte er das ja schon zur Genüge von Adam auf der Bühne, es turnte ihn nur noch mehr an. Seinen Kopf immer schneller und bestimmter vor und zurück bewegend fing er ebenfalls an zu stöhnen, zumindest so weit er, mit seinem Mund voll Adam in der Lage dazu war.

„Tommy...warum hörst du auf" kreischte Adam als Tommy ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ.

„Keine Angst, Babyboy, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir. Ich will an dieser Sache nur so lange wie möglich meine Freude haben und mir schien es gerade so als wärst du kurz..."

Adam griff erneut in Tommys Haare und wollte dessen Kopf zurück zu seinem Ständer führen, aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Tommy gemacht, der offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, dass das Ganze so abläuft wie ER das will. (Oh ja, Toppy Tommy)

Tommy griff hart zu als er seine Finger um Adams Schwanz legte und nur warnend meinte: „Adam!"

Es schien zu wirken, denn der Schwarzhaarige löste sofort den Griff aus seinen Haaren, was Tommy mit einer Spur seiner Zunge über seinen Zauberstab kommentierte.

Seine Hand nach wie vor eng um Adams Teil gelegt öffnete er langsam seine verführerischen Lippen um Adam erneut in seinem heißen feuchten Mund aufzunehmen. Er nahm ihn sehr tief seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge über jeden Millimeter, den er erreichen konnte, fahren.

„Du...aaah...dein Mund fühlt sich so gut an. Mach weiter, Tommy"

Adam´s Atmen wurde kontinuierlich tiefer und schneller.

Er entließ ihn kurz aus seinem Mund.

„Dich endlich in meinem Mund zu haben, fühlt sich noch besser an als ich es mir vorgestellt habe." lächelte er ihn an, um ihn dann gleich wieder in seinen Mund zu schieben und ihn weiter zu verwöhnen.

„So..sooooo..." keuchte Adam „…du hast es dir also vorgestellt mir einen zu blasen?"

„Ja, das habe ich, Mr. Lambert und nicht nur das"

Tommy ließ es sich nicht nehmen Adam noch ein wenig weiter zu teasen, er küsste seinen Oberschenkel entlang bis er wieder an seinem, in voller Pracht stehendem Cock war und dieses ebenfalls mit Küssen bedeckte. Adam wurde indessen immer hibbeliger und wollte nichts lieber als dass Tommy sich weiter um das Problem zwischen seinen Beinen kümmert.

„Ich habe mir bei weitem nicht nur vorgestellt dich in meinem _Mund_ zu spüren" er betonte das „Mund" so sehr, dass Adam sogar in seinem jetzigen Zustand mitbekam was er meinte.

„Heißt das du...das du willst das ich dich..."

„Ja, ich möchte dich auch auf eine andere Art in mir spüren" teilte Tommy ihm mit während sich seine Zunge an Adams Schwanz zu schaffen machte.

„Fuck Tommy"

„Ja, Adam das kommt später" entgegnete Tommy ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen und nahm ihn mit einem mal wieder in den Mund. Was Adam auch sogleich mit einem „endlich" kommentierte. Tommy versuchte Adam diesmal gar nicht erst zu ärgern oder ihn wieder langsam auf Touren zu bringen.

Er umfasste Adams Cock am Ende, nimmt ihm erneut soweit sein Mund es zuließ in sich auf und fing an Adam einen zu blasen wie er es in seinem Leben noch nie erlebt hatte.

_Und das soll wirklich das erste Mal für Tommy sein?__ s_chwirrte es Adam durch den Kopf. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum sondern fühlte einfach nur. Tommy Lippen auf seinem Glied und seine Zunge schien überall an ihm zu sein.

„Shit...Tommy...fester" stöhnte Adam. Tommy schaute zu ihm und nahm plötzlich seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Hinterkopf.

Er zwinkerte Adam zu und dieser wusste auch gleich was er von ihm wollte. Adam griff Tommy mehr derb als sanft in die Haare und bestimmte jetzt seinerseits wie schnell Tommy ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte beziehungsweise wie tief er ihn in ihn gleiten ließ.

Tommy spürte wie Adams Körper dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und intensivierte das Saugen seiner Lippen an seinem Cock. Keine zwei Minuten später fing Adams Körper an zu zucken und er kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen tief in Tommys Mund.

Tommy spürte wie eine flüssige Substanz seine Kehle hinab lief. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schlucken, was ihm auch bis auf ein paar Tropfen gelang. Nachdem beide wieder etwas bei Atem waren zog Adam Tommy zu sich hoch und lecket ihm über die Lippen.

Bereitwillig öffnete Tommy seinen Mund und ließ Adams Zunge nach Lust und Laune selbigen erkunden. Tommy machte es sich auf Adams Schoß bequem und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und küsste sanft seinen Nacken.

„Das war perfekt, Glitterbaby" flüsterte Adam ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja, das war es, Babyboy".

Adams Hand machte sich indes auf den Weg zu Tommy Hose um diese zu öffnen.

Dabei stockte Tommy etwas der Atem und als Adam seine Hand in seine Hose schob schaute er Tommy etwas ungläubig an.

„Was soll ich sagen, Sweetheart" er gab Adam einen Kuss „Du machst mich halt total geil. Und das eben…" - er leckte mit Zunge über Adams Lippen - „…war das Heißeste was ich jemals erlebt habe."


	2. Gleich hier

**Nur ein Kinobesuch! Teil2 - Gleich hier  
><strong>

Das ist die Fortsetzung zu Adam´s und Tommy´s Kinobesuch, in der es feucht fröhlich zur Sache geht. Viel Spaß beim lesen. ;)

Disclaimer : Ich wünschte ich könnte euch über eine Änderung informieren, aber Adam und Tommy gehören nachwievor nur sich selbst. :)

An dieser Stelle wieder ein großes Dankeschön an thundercat809 für die Beta. :)

* * *

><p>Nachdem die beiden noch eine Weile rumgeknutscht haben sahen sie sich den Film in Ruhe zu Ende an, aber nicht ohne das ein oder andere Mal ihre Lippen zu vereinen. Sich auch nicht so ohne weiteres voneinander trennen wollend haben sie so lange aneinander festgehalten bis Adam und Tommy sich, nach Luft schnappend aber lächelnd, voneinander lösen mussten.<p>

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und Händchen haltend gingen sie nach draußen, zu Adams Auto. An jenem angekommen, drängte Adam sich an Tommy und küsste ihm einmal mehr jegliche Luft aus den Lungen.

"Babyboy, wenn wir so weitermachen, schaffen wir es nicht bis zu dir."

"Hmmmm...Glitterbaby..." Adam küsste seinen Hals "...vielleicht will ich das ja auch gar nicht..." Seine Zunge glitt langsam über seine Halsschlagader, "...vielleicht will ich ja den Thrill und dich gleich hier flach legen, wer weiß?"

Wie macht er das nur immer, dieser Mistkerl, kriegt mich mit seinen Worten zu den unmöglichsten Dingen und nun zum Poppen auf der Motorhaube oder was? schoss es Tommy durch den Kopf.

Der Schwarzhaarige presst sich dichter an ihn und Tommy damit sanft gegen die Motorhaube, wobei sich seine inzwischen deutlich sichtbar und spürbar gewordene Erregung gegen Tommys Oberschenkel schmiegte.

"Adam" entkam es seinen Lippen, als er dessen Beule bemerkte, wie er sich an seinem Bein rieb.

Hungrig nach mehr von seinem blonden Gegenüber ließ er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen. Sie schoben sich unter Tommys Shirt und wollten sofort mehr von Tommys Haut erfassen. Sobald er Tommys Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, entkam seinen Lippen ein leises "Uuuuhhh", verursacht schon durch die ersten Berührungen von Tommys Haut auf.

Leicht über seinen Rücken streichelnd knabberte er an Tommys Unterlippe und ließ seine Zunge daran spielen, was bei Tommy ein Stöhnen verursachte und Adam in noch mehr Ekstase versetzte.

"Oh Adam...wir..müssen zu..." Aber ein mehr hartes als sanftes Drehen an Tommys Nippeln, ließ ihn jedoch seine Worte vergessen. Seine Hände waren doch gerade noch auf meinem Rücken Sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd genoß er einfach nur und wer musste schon viel reden wenn er Adam Lambert an sich rum spielen hatte...

"Mach das nochmal, Adam" keuchte er ihm ins Ohr und Adam, gehorsam wie er nun mal war, leistete auch sofort Folge und verging sich erneut mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen an Tommys Nippeln, was ihn mehrfach zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

"Shit...Adam!"

Adam grinset sich nur einen, hatte er gerade etwas gefunden wo die beiden noch eine Menge Spaß dran haben würden.

Seine Lippen hatten sich bereits mehr oder weniger an der Zunge seines blonden Freundes festgeklammert. Er saugte sie in seinen Mund. Rein und raus, rein und raus...fast so als wäre er schon an Tommys Schwanz und würde ihn mit seinen Lippen bearbeiten und ihn immer wieder in seinen Mund gleiten lassen.

Wie lange er sich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt hatte, Tommy zu küssen, richtig zu küssen – nicht das er das auf der Bühne nicht gemacht hätte, aber so dass er den kompletten Umfang seiner Gefühle dabei rauslassen konnte. Jetzt wurde er wahr, er konnte das mit Tommy machen, wovon er sonst nur geträumt hatte.

Adam war voller Eifer, er küsste Tommy immer stürmischer und beugte ihn nach hinten, so dass er über der Motorhaube lag . Seine Lippen, die von Tommy fest umklammert, drängte sich seine Zunge immer tiefer den Mund seines Bassisten, um jeden Millimeter zu erkunden. Ein Biss hier, ein Biss da, dann an der Lippe knabbern und "ooooh" entkam es Tommys Kehle als Adam ihm dabei zwischen die Beine langte.

Diese Action ist zu heiß als dass sie, selbst hier draußen, auf die Geräusche, die sie von sich gaben, achten könnten noch wollten. In Gedanken befanden sich die beiden schon längst zwischen Adams Laken und unterzogen die Stabilität seines Bett einen Härtetest der etwas anderen Art.

Tommy nach hinten gebeugt auf der Motorhaube und Adams Zunge tief in seinem Hals, rief bei beiden sofort Erinnerungen an Amsterdam hervor. Ja, Amsterdam in jener Stadt, in der sie einen der heißesten Momente auf der Bühne hatten und die Fans dankten es ihnen bis heute. Die Stadt in der Adam Tommy rücklinks über das Podest gebeugt und sich von ihm genommen hatte was er wollte . Aber wem wollen wir hier etwas vorlügen - er nahm sich von ihm lediglich das was er mehr als bereit war ihm zu geben...das und noch viel mehr.

Tommy, der sich inzwischen liegend auf der Motorhaube wieder fand, konnte nichts tun außer Adam gewähren lassen und dies tat er liebend gerne. Wusste er doch das es für ihn sicher nicht zum Nachteil sein würde, so wie Adam jetzt ran ging.

Er schob Tommys Shirt hoch "DAS…muss…verschwinden! SOFORT!" brachte es Adam nur stockend raus und schob es weiter hoch bis zu Tommys Kopf. Der hob seine Arme und Adam zog es ihm komplett aus. Es landete in der Nähe seines Wagens, hoffte er jedenfalls.

Als er Tommy oben ohne vor sich liegen sah blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen und das Wasser lief ihm in selbigem zusammen. Denn das was er gerade sah war wohl das schönste was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Seine Augen streichelten förmlich über seinen Oberkörper und seine Hände folgten den gierigen Blicken seiner Augen sogleich.

Er legte seine Finger an Tommy Wange und ließ sie sanft runter zu seinem Kinn wandern. Er beugte sich runter und ließ seine Zunge an Tommys Bauchnabel spielen, was Tommy zum kichern brachte.

Aaahaa, da ist er wohl kitzelig. _Mentale Notiz machen_.

Seine Hände glitten synchron mit seiner Zunge über jeden Zentimeter Haut den sie finden konnten. Er umkreiste mit seiner Zunge Tommys linken Nippel während sein Zeigefinger sich selber Aktion bei dem Rechten widmete. Er fuhr sanft drüber nur um sie dann mit einem Biss und leichtem Druck seiner Finger auferstehen zu lassen. Sichtlich stolz über seine Arbeit wechselte er spontan die Seiten.

Mit diesem kleinen Spiel brachte er Tommy immer mehr an den Rand des Wahnsinnes.

"Adam...bitte" und "Oh mein Gott...was tust du nur mit mir..." stöhnt er und legte seine Hand auf Adams Kopf um ihn zu signalisieren dass er ihn genug auf Touren gebracht und ihn jetzt endlich auch woanders spüren möchte. Und Adam kam dieser Bitte auch sofort nach.

Er ließ seine Zunge immer tiefer wandern, brachte ihn auf dem Weg dahin noch einmal zum giggeln, indem er seine Zunge am Bauchnabel des Blonden spielen ließ.

Über seinem Hosenbund angekommen, leckte er einmal quer über Tommys Haut und während sich seine Hände am Gürtel zuschaffen machten schob sich seine Zunge weiter runter, bis sie am Reißverschluss landete. Er ließ sie einmal auf und ab wandern und öffnete ihn dann mit Hilfe seines Mundes. Als letztes öffnete er den Knopf von Tommys Hose.

Er schaute ihn nach oben an und Tommy hob kurz seine Hüften an damit Adam seine Hose etwas weiter runterziehen konnte, gefolgt von seinen Boxershorts. Und schon im nächsten Moment sprang ihm Tommys Ständer, bereits zu voller Größe ausgefahren, entgegen.

Adam umfasste ihn und verlor auch keine Sekunde um seine Hand auf und ab zubewegen. Er ließ seine Zunge an der Spitze spielen und leckte einmal seine komplette Länge entlang.

„Shit...Fuck...Aaaadammmm...Fuck"

Tommy schlug mit der Hand auf die Motorhaube, er war jetzt schon völlig außer Atem und kriegte vollends keine ganzen Sätze mehr raus, dabei hatte Adam gerade erst einmal angefangen sein bestes Stück zu verwöhnen.

Seine Zunge ließ kurz von ihm ab „Oh Tommy, du schmeckst so geil..." und wieder wanderte seine Zunge über seinen Schwanz „...ich kann es kaum erwarten alles zu nehmen was du mir gleich geben wirst".

Tommy wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als Adam ihn mit einem mal soweit es ging in den Mund nahm.

„Aaaahhhh...jaaaaa!" war alles was er herausbekam.

Was Adam lediglich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln kommentierte.

Während seine Lippen endlich an dem saugen konnten was sie schon so lange wollten ließ er seine Finger noch etwas mehr gen Süden wandern, zu Tommy Bällen.

Der wusste jetzt endgültig nicht mehr wohin mit sich und warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur nächsten. Gefolgt von einer Reihe „Shits", „Fucks", „Jas" und einem lauten „Bitte Adam".

Hellhörig geworden schaute Adam auf Jetzt bettelt der Ärmste schon.

Da Adam ihn nicht länger diesem Spielchen unterziehen und schließlich auch selbst seinen Spaß haben wollte führte er ihn wieder zu seinem Mund und nahm ihn so tief in sich auf bis er ihn am Ende seiner Kehle fühlte - was eine Art Stromstoß durch Tommys Körper schießen ließ.

"Willst du mich endgültig um den Verstand bringen?" stöhnte Tommy.

"Wenn du immer noch so viel am reden bist, bin ich noch nicht annähernd am Ziel angekommen, also halt die Klappe, Honey, und genieß es einfach!" Er ließ kurz von seinem Ständer ab, lächelte und biss ihn leicht in seinen Oberschenkel.

Seine Hand auf und ab bewegend suchte sich seine Zunge den Weg nach unten direkt zu seinen Bällen. Er ließ sie drüber gleiten und saugte leicht dran während seine Finger Tommy dem Höhepunkt immer näher brachten. Seine Zunge hätte liebend gern noch eine andere Stelle seines Körpers erreicht, aber da Tommy endgültig kurz vorm Kommen war, tauschten seine Hände die Position mit seinem Mund.

Eine fast gnadenlose pace anwendend saugte und lutschte Adam an Tommys Schwanz als wäre es ein Lollipop, während sich seine Hände um seine Balle kümmerten. Seine Zunge leckte hungrig über jedes Stück was sie von Tommys Ständer erreichen konnte.

Die Hüften seines Bassisten schossen bei jedem Mal, wenn er ihn tief in seinen Mund einführte, nach oben, fast so, als wolle er ihn noch tiefer in Adams Mund haben. Tommy fest an den Hüften packend hielt er ihn auf der Motorhaube, oder zumindest versuchte er dies. Tommy schaute nach unten zu Adam und hätte allein schon von diesem Anblick kommen können. nie hätte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können von Adam einen geblasen zu bekommen und jetzt kniete der Glamrocker vor ihm und sein Kopf bewegte sich hastig vor und zurück, während seine Zunge überall auf einmal zu sein schien. Dass Adam durch seinen wilden Stil Geräusche hervorbrachte, die das ganze etwas versaut machten störte ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, es machte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Nicht mehr an sich halten könnend ergoss sich Tommy dann auch einige Sekunden später in Adams Mund, dieser schluckte erst alles, als wäre es das Beste was es je gab und konnte nicht genug von Tommy kriegen und machte einfach weiter.

Er ließ nicht locker und ließ ihn weiter in seinem Mund vor und zurück gleiten.

"Shit...was...Adam" und "Oh...oh...ich"... komme.

Doch zu diesem Wort kam er nicht, da er schlichtweg erneut in Adams Mund kam.

Er entließ den Penis seiner Bassisten aus seinem Mund und wischte sich zufrieden mit der Hand darüber. "Lecker, genau wie es mir vorgestellt hatte!" grinste er Tommy an. "Adam das war einfach nur ... wow!" stützte dieser sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf und konnte sich ein etwas ungläubiges Lachen über gerade Geschehene nicht verkneifen.

Adam stand daraufhin auf und küsste ihn "Ja, Tommy, das war es. und jetzt lass uns nach Hause fahren."

Tommy sprang mit einem eleganten Satz von der Haube runter und gab Adam erneut einen heißen Kuss. "Ja, lass uns zu dir fahren, der Abend ist noch jung und ich bin noch so gar nicht müde." flüsterte er ihm vielversprechend in Ohr.


End file.
